Problem: First consider the expression for: $-5$ plus the quantity of $-6$ times $x$ Now select the answer that matches the following: Take the product of $-3$ and that expression and then add $-2$.
Solution: Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the quantity of $-6$ times $x$ $-6 \times x = \color{orange}{-6x}$ What is $-5$ plus $-6x$ $-6x$ $ - 5$ What is the product of $-3$ times that expression $-3 \times (-6x - 5) = \color{orange}{-3(-6x-5)}$ What does adding $-2$ to $\color{orange}{-3(-6x-5)}$ do? $-3(-6x-5)$ $ - 2$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $-3(-6x-5)-2$.